Thanks, bro
by Lohis
Summary: ARMADAverse: Alexis stays late at school, and gets an unexpected lift back to base. Alexis&Sideswipe, no pairing. A small one-shot.


_**Okay, this is one of about five one-shot ideas I asked my friend to give me a long while back. I wrote down characters and she just randomly paired them up. ^^ So, here's Alexis & Sideswipe (tiny) one-shot story. Hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Rating: Safe K**_

* * *

"Hey, need a lift?"

Alexis lifted her head from her book and looked around the schoolyard. She knew she was running late, the yard practically screaming emptiness in the light of the setting sun, and was slightly taken aback by the voice.

"Hey, Alexis, over here."

The auburn haired girl blinked. _'Was that just…?'_

"Alexis!"

The girl watched as a small blue car pulled up in front of the main door. Smiling she walked down the stairs, climbed in through the open door and sat on the passenger's seat, placing her book on her lap and bag by her legs.

"Evening, Sideswipe, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Alexis asked fastening the seatbelt and yawning slightly.

"The others showed up at the base hours ago and told us you were staying behind and finishing up with your schoolwork. So bro and I took a round of rock, scissor and paper to find out which one would come and pick you up."

"And you lost?"

"Nope, I won!" The young Autobot chuckled and accelerating cut the corner out of the school area.

"That's great to hear," Alexis smiled, "but would you mind slowing down a bit? We're still in the town area…"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry." Sideswipe apologized and reduced down the speed. "I was just eager to get back to the base."

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not much. A couple of hours, but that's fine. I…"

"You waited for me for HOURS? Why didn't you call…? I could've finished the project back at the base," the girl cut in.

"No no! It's fine, Alexis, really. I might be inpatient but I'm used to waiting." The car mumbled halfly to himself.

"That's not very logical, Sideswipe."

"Weellll….. You know…" the young mech trailed off focusing on driving. He shot past a few skaters that tried sliding down a hand rail. Alexis didn't dare to snap the 'bot back to the conversation and decided to glance out the window at the passer-bys.

"So what's your school project about? Maybe I can help," the small Autobot asked after switching on to a side road leading up to the mountain.

"It's for physics. I'm making a report on how the magnetic poles affect the electric devices on Earth, especially during solar storms. Right now I'm trying to figure out whether I should add a few descriptions on electrodes and ionized molecules."

There was silence again.

"On second thought," Sideswipe started, "maybe Red Alert is better at helping you out."

"Yeah," Alexis giggled, "maybe he is. Hey, pull up here."

"Huh? What for?"

"Just do it, please," the auburn haired girl said and unfastened her seatbelt.

The car came to a halt on a overview spot and Alexis got off. She yawned and stretched her arms gaining a tiny snap as a result. The sun was halfway down and it sent long shadows along the dusty ground. The air was still warm but the night was coming, some stars beginning to twinkle among the last rays of the golden orb.

"Are you sure you won't catch…uh… what is it…uh…" Sideswipe mumbled closing his door and turning to face the setting sun.

"Cold? Nope."

"Okay."

The two watched the scenery, Alexis leaning against Sideswipe's hood. Everything was covered in a gentle reddish glow and the outlines of rocks, canyons, buildings, trees, even people, were blurry and distant. For once, everything was… peaceful.

The war between the Autobots and Decepticons had raged on for so long, that the human girl had almost forgotten what it felt like not to worry. _Almost._

"Sideswipe," Alexis breathed, "thanks for coming to pick me up."

"You're welcome."

"Think the others are missing us?"

The blue car pondered it a moment.

"I think they can wait a while more."

The girl nodded and fixed her eyes on the horizon.

"Sideswipe," she spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, brother."

"Anytime, sis, anytime."

Silence.

"..For what?"

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. ^^ Comments, ideas, requests and reviews are all appreciated!**_


End file.
